hexananetfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
There are 47 achievements on hexana.net server. They are displayed below and shown how to unlock them and how to check your progress on them. Bonuses: What can you receive for getting achievements? Here is the list: - 5 achievements - Ability to visit Kaltia island from Heliar port. - 5 achievements - Ability to finish 4th mission in Fraction Quest. - 30 achievements - Ability to enter Sylvan Castle'in Engran. - 30 achievements - Ability to start "Beat Death Quest". 'Achievements The Achievements are displayed alphabetically, not by the difficulty they represent. 'Action Man ' You must be slayer (Last Hit) on a POI Boss, Orshabaal, Ghazbaran or Morgaroth. ' ' 'Archaelogist ' You have to dig up 500 Scarab Coins in Ankrahmun Desert. To view how many Scarab coins you have dug up you need to deliver one Ring of the Sky to NPC Ineed Many in Engran Depot. Using elfbot on the specific tile you need this hotkey auto 100 useongrounditem id-shovel id-sand. Time Expected : 24h ' ' 'Archpostman' You need to finish Postman Quest. ''' http://www.tibia-wiki.net/wiki/Postman_Quest/Spoiler '''Time Expected: 1h ' ' 'Beginner' You just need to log in to unlock this achievement. ' ' 'Best Kisser' Complete Kissing a Pig Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Kissing_a_Pig_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Boosted' Elite Knights must use 1000x Berserk Potion. Master Sorcerers/Elder Druids must use 1000x Mastermind Potion. Royal Paladins must use 1000x Bullseye Potion. ' ' 'Botanist' You must sucessfully use 500 carnivorex at Engran, getting sapphire hammer or knight legs, rest of the items don't count. ' ' 'Broke ' Use 500 Piggy Banks to unlock this achievement. ' ' 'Carnivore' Easiest way to do this achievement is to eat 2000 blueberries. ' ' 'Cook' You need to cook 25 Dishes in Hot Cuisine Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Cuisine_Quest/Spoiler Time Required: 7 Days To view how many dishes you have done you must travel to NPC Orin and deliver 50 honeycombs. ' ' 'Cutter' Skin sucessfully 2000 dead bodies to gain this achievement. To view how many dead bodies you have skinned you need to travel to NPC Yavo and deliver him a marlin. Time Expeceted: 24h ' ' 'Dragon Slayer' Slay 10000 Dragons (any type of dragons) to unlock this achievement. ' ' 'Draken Hunter' Slay 5000 Drakens (any type of drakens) to unlock this achievement. To view how many drakens you have killed go to Engran Bar +1 floor and deliver to Steingrim a Skull Helmet. ' ' 'Dreamer' Finish and get full rank at Dreamer's Challenge Quest, for which 3000 Demonic Essences Required. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamer%27s_Challenge_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Dwarven Ally' Finish' The Hidden City of Beregar Quest.' http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_City_of_Beregar/Spoiler 'Elite Member' Get Full Rank at any Faction (Alchemist, Trader's or Headhunter) 'Emperor' Finish Wrath of the Emperor Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Emperor_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Exhausted' Use 10000 Mana Potions (any type) to reveal this achievement. ' ' 'Exorcist' Skin 1000 Dusts using blessed wooden stake (either vampire or demon dusts). 'Exterminator' Slay 2500 Juggernauts. ' ' 'Farmer' Cut 2500 Wheat. Best way to do it is Near Kazordoon. To view how many wheat you have cut visit NPC Elia near Rashid in Heliar and deliver a phoenix egg. Hotkey Elfbot: auto 100 useongrounditem {id-scythe} {id-wheat} ' ' 'Fireman' Destroy 1000 Fire Fields using Destroy Fields. ' Note: Firebombs thrown by other players won't work. 'Gambler Win a game of dice against Zebron '(underneath Venore Depot). ' ' 'Gladiator Finish all 3 stages of Svargrond Arena to complete this achievement. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian_Arena_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Grave Digger' Dig 500 Graves in Engran. Elfbot Hotkey: auto 200 useongrounditem {id-shovel} {id-grave} Time Expected: 8h ' ' 'Harvester' Farm 500 Sugar Canes. Highly recommended you do this at Liberty Bay, which you need a fire bug to set on fire the sugar canes, and then a sickle to farm it. ' ' 'Human Wall' Slay 1500 Destroyers to win the achievement. 'Imperator' Slay all Hexana Lord's to obtain their Crystals. After that Head to Vesuvia Grim Reaper Cave. https://www.hexana.net/towns/vesuvia Number 1 South West of the Cave, there's a big room with crystals. Place the Lords Crystal's in the correct order, according to the element they represent, and when the spells are synchronized head south to the teleport (might take multiple tries for the spells of each elemental to be fully synchronized). ' ' 'Inquisitor' Finish Inquisition Quest to gain the achievement. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Inquisition_Quest/Spoiler 'Jackpot' Obtain 3 times the maximum prize (3 chocolate bars) in Hexana's Casino System (Below Asylum and Heliar Depot). ' ' 'Lucky Beggar ' Finish Sam's Old Backpack Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Sam%27s_Old_Backpack_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Master of Elements' Finish Elemental Spheres Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Spheres_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Miner ' Shovel 1000 holes. This is the best place to do this achievement with the following Hotkey: auto 200 useongrounditem {id-shovel} {id-hole} Time Expected : 1h ' ' 'Passenger' Travel 1000 times by boat. Best way to do this achievement is travelling freely between hunting rooms and train monk island. 'Peaceful Fighter' Win Massive Team Battle 10 Times. ' ' 'Petrologist' Use pick on 100 Shiny Stones. ' ' 'Pro Fisherman' Fish a Marlin (Can be fished in any ocean) ' ' 'Profaner' Complete Draconia Quest http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Draconia_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'Renewer' Unrust 1000 rusty armors sucessfully. Best way is to hunt zombies and use the hotkey: auto 200 useoninventoryitem {id-rust remover} {id-armor} 'Sculptor' You need to do all of this 3 steps, not necessarily in this order: Cut an ice cube until it reaches the final stage, a mammoth. (Use an obsidian knife on the ice cube) Cut piece of marble rock in order to obtain a Beautiful Marble Statue (Use an obsidian knife on the iece of marble rock) Use a clay lump in order to obtain a Pretty Clay Statue. ' ' 'Sheriff' Slay 750 hunter, assassin, bandit, wild warrior, gang member, smuggler. Deliver to Telenius at Heliar Temple 25x books of prayers to discover how many you have slained. Best places are here in Yalahar and Dark Cathedral. ' ' Socialite Log-in 21 days in a row, each time earlier than your previous log-in. ::: ' ' 'Tomb Raider' Finish Helmet of the Ancients Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Helmet_of_the_Ancients_Quest/Spoiler ' ' 'T'reasure Seeker Open 100 Quest boxes. ' ' 'Vip Hunter' Use at 100 Vip Coins at Vip Hunting Rooms. ' ' 'Winner' Win a winning lottery ticket 'at Lottery System in Edron. To do this you must go to NPC Sandra in Edron and say hi > deposit > yes ' ' 'Yalaharian Finish In Service of Yalahar Quest. http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/In_Service_of_Yalahar_Quest/Spoiler